Hidden Lakes Subcontinent
The Hidden Lakes is a Subcontinent located in North-East Sansara. The name was proposed by several residents. SLGI team gave it the designation number B015. History This subcontinent is the oldest structure built on the Eastern part of Sansara. Having many waterways and roads, it attracted residents from the beginning and helped establish strong communities. The name comes from the Hidden Lakes Telehub located in Waterhead infohub. At that time, teleporting was costly. Residents could freely teleport between telehubs. Today, teleporting is free and the old telehubs remained just a piece of history. Several residents tried to give names to different regions of Sansara. Hidden Lakes was proposed for a region of almost the same size and shape with this subcontinent. Structure The subcontinent is roughly 9/9 sims. To North, it expends to the Linden Village or to Void Ocean. To East, it is bordered by East Coast Cities. The border in South is marked by a waterway, while in West, the border is formed by water. Despite its name, the subcontinent has no lakes, only islands and big rivers. From the roughly 16 islands that make it, 3 are big in size. Having similar Geographic features, a peninsula, located in West, was also included in the subcontinent. Geography The Geographic similarities could be clearly shown only after the altitude map was revealed. Most of land is flat, with only a few hills, with average altitude of dryland reaching 35 m and the highest points 50 m. The subcontinent consists of roughly 16 islands. From them, 3 and the Western peninsula form most of the dryland. They appear to be almost flat, with small hills and with a significant slope near the shores. Waterways form two major channels (one in South at the border and one through the heart of the subcontinent) and a network of branches. Almost all waterways look like large rivers and offer excellent conditions for docks. The heart of the subcontinent also contains flooded parcels. Land Use It appears that abandoned land is not often found. Also, major rental corporations are not present within the area. However, in many cases, land is deeded to group and group owned. Constructions can be found along the roads, near the coast and anywhere. Land is used for various reasons: residential, commercial and public places. The most active part of the subcontinent appears to be East River Community. There are two infohubs in the area: Waterhead and Pooley. Both are surrounded by large areas of protected land and both are a good destination for new residents. Access The subcontinent is easily accessible. It has waterways and roads, connected to Sansara's transportation network. Also, in East River, there are two airports and a few docks, private owned, but opened for anyone. East River also has its own railway. Passengers can use it, but they cannot run their own trains. There is a ferry service running around East River too. The YavaScript pods travel on all roads and also on water. SLGI Trains make a few stops on the bridges. See Also *List Of Subcontinents *Second Life Geography *Sansara